


Saviors or HYDRA learns the hard way you shouldn't mess with Tony

by bookwars



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based off a Tumblr/Pinsert Post, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, I'm Sorry, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwars/pseuds/bookwars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce gets captured and Tony just sees red</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saviors or HYDRA learns the hard way you shouldn't mess with Tony

Tony an Bruce were alone in the tower. Clint and Nat. were date to protect Clint's family more; it had been Laura's idea, since he was closet to Nat. Bruce came back a few weeks ago, with Steve and Sam along with Bucky a couple days later. Thor was still working out stuff in his world; Nat and Bruce talked about all the stuff, they needed to. They still avoided each other some times though. Tony and the members of team cap made up i.e Tony apologized  for the entire mess he made. Vision went and visited Wanda. The rest of team cap went to a basketball game . Tony didn't realizes how much he missed his friend until he was gone.  He tried to tell him this several times but, someone or something would cut him off before he had the chance. Like now for example, they were being called away for a mission.

 _"I guess duty calls"_ Tony said as they both went into superhero mode.

* * *

The battle had gone well, at least that was Tony thought at first. Then, he noticed that Bruce wasn't around. 

" _Hey Guys? Has anyone seen Bruce?_ " he asked over the comm. He only got noo's, which made Tony even more worried. That is when Tony saw a bunch of HYDRA people dragging a half naked man in the direction of the building. Fury (not the actual man, but the emotion) came over Tony; he fought killing everyone until he reached his Bruce. He was almost too late; they had him tied to the table by time . They were going to do experiments on him: Tony wasn't going to let that happen. Bruce was slowly waking up when Tony finished off the last person. 

" _You came?_ " Bruce said as Tony got the ties off him.

" _Of course; I couldn't let them take my science bro get hurt_ ".

Bruce laughed as he slowly got up. He made it a few steps before his eyes rolled into the back of his skull and  fell into Tony's arms.

 _"Bruce? You gotta wake up buddy."_ Tony said , trying to wake up. He didn't, but he moved closer to Tony 

 _My God Bruce what have they done to you_ Tony thought as flew to the heilcater.

* * *

 

Bruce didn't wake up until the next morning. When he did , Tony was still in the chair next to his hospital bed, out cold. He didn't want

" _What did they do to me?_ "

" _Physically nothing; mentally time will tell. The team got their just as they administered the drugs."_

_"They were able to control the hulk?"_

_"They got the drugs in right after you transformed back. You were spent , and they knew that"._ Tony noticed that Bruce looked worse with each passing second, not physically but emotionally. Before he realized it , he had pulled his best friend into a hug. Bruce stilled for a second before silently crying; the only way Tony knew he was crying was because his shirt 

" _I thought Ross finally got me_ "

This statement shattered Tony's already broken heart.

" _He can't get you, not when me or anyone with a common sense of decency  is around_ " Tony whispered into his ear before, kissing on the temple. Bruce must had the same idea for he met Tony's lips.   

They both only wished they admitted their feelings sooner, and at a better time. 

**Author's Note:**

> I got this writing prompt from Pintrest/Tumblr, "I've finally rescued from that science lab that those scientists brought you to after they kiddnapped you an "oh Go what have they done to you"" Thanks for reading!:)


End file.
